Hitchhiking to Hogwarts
by Mirella
Summary: Lily travelled the world with her archaeologist dad, but when he disappears, she has to face a new life, at Hogwarts, where her fathers case follows her. With the help of new friends, she must save herself and her dad LJ
1. Lily of the Nile

_**Disclaimer**- Hi ya'll. I know I shouldn't but I'm writing another fic. I don't own any characters, except David Evans, and a few of his work pals! The characters are all mostly from J K Rowlings books. If I owned any of them, I probably wouldn't be here right now! But I'm here waves. I have taken a few idea's from **Tomb Raider**, **The Mummy**, **Relic Hunter**, and **Secret** **Garden**. Well, I'm gunna do a summary, then get on with it. _

_**Summary**- 15 year old Lily Evans traveled everywhere with her archeologist Dad, but when he mysteriously disappears while working on a very strange case, Lily is sent back to a place she has never seen after being born there, England. She is sent away to stay with her uncle, who is very secretive, and her cousin, who is rarely seen. What happens when she receives a letter to go to Hogwarts? Where she is haunted by her Fathers case. What would happen if the case came to her? A case which will bring out the archeologist in her, the fighter in her, the survivor in her. At the end of it all, can she save her dad?_

**Hitchhiking to Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

**Lily of the Nile**

" Lily?" The raspy, dry voice cut through the silence, alerting the already shaken teen. Panicked, Lily turned dropping her bag of archeological tools, her dad had given her for her 14th birthday. Picking up the bag, she looked to the familiar face of her dad's employee. The aged, Egyptian face was dusty, and dry, yet kind and usually cheerful. The owner smiled sadly at child he had come to know as the 'Lily of the Nile'.

Her tear stained, pale face looked into his own searching for any sign of impossible happiness. " Yes Akheem?" She asked impatiently, annoyed at the sound of the flapping of the cream tent they stood in. It was her own tent, which only a few days ago, she had been glad to have. As the wind gently continued to blow against her home, Akheem moved to sit on her wick chair in the corner.

" Lily, I'm sorry, but our searches have been unsuccessful. We still cannot find your farther. There's not even a trace." He hated this, David Evans was the third person to disappear. Standing up, he walked over to the heart broken teen.

That was the point Lily's world collapsed. Her dad, being the only person to have been with her since her birth, meant more to Lily than words could describe. Unable to hold back the masses of tears, Lily felt herself wrapped in Akheems arms, softly sobbing.

That night, Lily was clouded in despair. Akheem and Omar had eventually managed to persuade the devastated Lily to rest. Tired from the endless tears, and sore eyes, she had managed to fall asleep. Though it was a welcomed thought, the idea of living a day without her Dad was unbearable, so she had cried herself to sleep.

The next day had brought nothing but more sand and hopelessness, as did the day after. Stepping out of her tent, two days later, Lily's deep red hair blew wildly with the morning wind. Her very baggy beige trousers, and cream halter top were good insulators of the sun and heat. Her brown sandals were better, also, for walking in the hot sand. Taking a deep breath, Lily walked through the ruins of a small ancient village they were camped near. Men were already at work pulling away sand, and digging for lost treasures. Comforted at the thought of doing some work, Lily bent down, and began clearing sand away from the wall. A local boy, who was also pulling away dusty sand looking to her surprised.

" Oh, Miss Evans, good morning!" He looked at her as though she were a fragile decoration.

Smiling slightly, for the first time in days, Lily replied courteously, " Good Morning." Pulling stray pieces of hair out of her face, she looked to him, " What are we doing?"

" Well, Mr Akheem told me to make myself useful, but be careful, so I thought I'd clear sand away." The boy was about the same age as her, and had matted black hair, and smooth skin.

" Well, I'll help. I'm leaving for England in the afternoon, so I'd be more than happy to." Smiling, Lily began gathering orange sand from the wall, and placing it in the bucket.

" What's England like?" He asked curiously, running fine powder between his fingers.

Trying not to meet his eyes, the red head continued with her work. Her green eyes blinking back tears. " I would not know! I have never been! I was born in England, but when my mum died, I was taken round the world with my father. I've been everywhere, but England. I spent a lot of time in China, Russia, Indonesia, Romania, Italy, Greece, Egypt, a lot places. It's kind of funny really." Surprising herself, Lily found she could talk about her dad and not cry. It was definitely progress.

Impressed at the numerous places she had been, he asked further questions. "Where was best?"

" I think every place was special in it's own way, though I did like Beijing with the rich decorations. I don't know."

**Manor house- Kent- Lily's room**

Lily woke with a start, recalling the events of only a few days ago. Dawn outside had brought the birds to their nests, and called her uncle's 'dogs' to the garden. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. Once they had, she looked around. It was only her first night there and the day before she had seen little of the place. Throwing the covers off herself, Lily muttered 'I love you', to a picture of her parents, and began the hard task of finding suitable clothes to wear. All her life she had been travelling from place to place never stayed in the same town for more than 4 months. Most of her clothes suited hot dry climates, and as Lily had been told, English weather wasn't very predictable. Though it looked warm outside, to Lily it was mild. Wiping sleep away from her eyes, she walked to her floor Mirror. Pulling out numerous dresses from her wardrobe, she put them against herself. Usually, she would not have had a problem, but it was her first meeting with her only known living relatives, so she wanted to make an impression.

Her tanned skin glowed in the sunlight, bringing out the length of her legs, and her slim body. Lily wasn't one of those girls who would spend hours getting dressed, she didn't care much for her physical appearance, and her time had been better served in her opinion. Putting a night blue mini dress against herself, she finally smiled satisfied.

Before slipping it on she walked to the bathroom where she indulged in a long bubble bath. Once finished with the getting dressed, she gave herself a look over. Her hair was twisted with a black oriental stick, which was stuck diagonally in her twirled bun. Her face was untouched by make-up, and still she looked stunning. Her bright green eyes were full of compassion and at the same time sorrow. The dress she wore, was a simple figure hugging, yet sensible dress, which went half way down her thighs. Her bronzed long legs, led down to slender ankles, and smallish feet, which were protected by her only pair of black moderate high heels. Shaking her head gently, Lily thought of the place where she would be had her father not ventured out that day.

Fighting back tears, she walked out of the bland yellow room she had been given, and made her way through the maze of a house. Slightly apprehensive as to what her uncle and cousin would think of her, and be like themselves, the teen took her time retracing the steps from the previous day. When at last she found the kitchen, the only thing that was there, was an envelope, a bowl of cereal, and orange juice. Furrowing her brow, she sat down, and opened the envelope.

Inside was what she recognised as English money. Her father had taught her about England and everything that she knew. Smiling and forgetting her breakfast, Lily headed out to the front door. If there was one thing she would like to do, it was to explore. First she would have to tell someone she was headed out of the house, worried at the lack of people, she wandered to the reception room. Her worries were soon pushed away when an elderly plump, grey haired looking lady beamed at her, before giving her a welcome hug. Finally glad to see someone inhabiting the place, Lily smiled politely.

" Hi, I'm Lily. I was wondering, might I go out?"

**Weeks later**

The weeks had dragged by, and still Lily had not seen her uncle or cousin. The only person she was acquainted with was Mrs Long, who had really no desire to sit and chat. This however had not bothered Lily. She had wandered aimlessly round the countryside, thinking about her dad, and where he was. She would sit, and reflect on things that might have been. Mrs Long had taken her shopping in London, which was a refreshing change for the girl, but London was nothing to places she had been. Just another city. Nothing she hadn't seen before, though she had found the historical side of it fascinating.

Sat on the front lawn of the house, which was very extensive, Lily played with a blade of grass, thinking of the boy she had last spoken to in Egypt. They had parted with a peck on the cheek, and found out they had a lot in common. He had given her a bit of some gem stone he had found, and she had given him her book of the world, which he had treated like a box of gold. Lily let a delicate smile work its way onto her face, just as the most unexpected thing imaginable could happen.

In the middle of the day, an owl flew over her, dropping a letter in her lap. Looking around for some practical joker hiding, Lily clutched the letter in her hand before walking into the house, where in the dining room, she finally sat in the presence of her uncle and cousin, though un noticed by her.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course you should have started at 11, however we are sorry to say we had problems delivering your letter. In joining Hogwarts, you will be put into 5th year. We hope to see you here next year. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S- I have enclosed a list of supplies you will need to buy from Diagon alley. Directions are on there. _

After a re-reading the letter three times, Lily looked up shocked. Met with the questioning stare of two strangers, a yelp escaped her lips. At one end of the table sat a middle-aged man, with long auburn hair, and shadowed brown eyes. His face was well proportioned, and kept, at the other end, sat a quiet boy of her own age. He was a pale, yet pleasant looking boy. He smiled weakly at her, his golden hair reflecting light. Lily only returned the smile, unsure of the letter. Laying it down beside her, Lily addressed the two.

" Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lily!" The man would only nod his head, before inquiring about the letter.

" It is nice to see you. What is that about?" Slightly put out, Lily replied, fear building of the man.

" Well, I'm not sure, you can read it if you like." Nervously, and self-conscious, Lily handed him the letter. As his eye skimmed it, Lily looked to the boy.

" Hi", she beamed.

" Hello, I'm Edward." He held out a tiny fragile looking hand, which Lily took, gently.

" Well", Lily turned to the older man who had spoken, " It would seem you are a witch, as myself and my mother was. I will see that you are taken to Diagon Alley, though my housekeeper can only drop you off. You will be expected to fend for yourself once there, is that understood?"

Not quite sure how she was supposed to take this, Lily nodded, before running to her room with excitement. Collapsing on her bed, she took the photo of her parents into her hands, and began talking to them as if they were in the room.

**Diagon Alley**

Lily had stumbled through some pub, The Leaky Cauldron, or something of a similar name. The pub was of an old medieval theme, which Lily appreciated. Pulling back her hood, she shook it clear of rain. The pub was crowed with busy bodies, gossiping and chatting. Walking to the bar, she looked at a man, whose name tag read Mick.

" Hi! I was wondering where to get into Diagon Alley. It's my first time, and I'm really not sure." Mick looked down to the soaked girl, and smiled obligingly. Lily followed him out to a courtyard, where he tapped stones opening her eyes to a new world. The wizarding world.

* * *

Ok, this is this first chapter, hope you liked. Please review

Love Miri


	2. All Aboard

**Hitchhiking to Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2**

**All Aboard**

" Hi! I was wondering where to get into Diagon Alley. It's my first time, and I'm really not sure." Mick looked down to the soaked girl, and smiled obligingly. Lily followed him out to a courtyard, where he tapped stones opening her eyes to a new world. The wizarding world.

This was nothing to the pub. The old, cramped shops and beams meant just as much to Lily as her future. With eyes lit with delight, Lily stepped onto the stone cobbles. The bustling, busy street was unbelievable. Something different and equally amazing could be found outside every shop! Women, children, teens and men dressed as the witches she had read about in fairytales. Overwhelmed by appeal Lily made it her business to check every place. Instructed to go straight to Gringotts, the unguarded Lily made her way to the marble white building at the far end. Pushing past oddly dressed people, and squeezing between the ignorant, Lily eventually reached the impressive building.

Forgetting her troubles, she walked up the marble steps, finally reaching the top. How her dad would have loved the grand sight. Pushing open one of the adjoining oak doors, she made her way in. Unsure of where exactly to go, she wandered to a towering stand, which a Goblin sat at. Looking up at the ugly creature, Lily asked for directions.

The Goblin had been a little grumpy at first, but had come round when he saw things Lily's way. Hurriedly he took her through winding mines, on a cart. Although at first the ride was sickening, it became enjoyable.

"Vault number 666. This will be your vault. You've already changed your money but do you want to save any?"

"666! What are you trying to do to me?" Lily shrieked.

"Pardon?"

"It's like giving me a mummy's hand you cut yourself! Not clever!"

"Well, take it or leave it, but I have work to do!" Sniffling his snout, he looked at Lily impatiently.

"Fine. I'll leave 50 of these gold thingy's-" Rummaging through her pockets Lily pulled out the money she had exchanged.

"Galleons." The Goblin corrected.

"Yea, and 70 of these silver things-"

"Sickles!" The little man was becoming very agitated, and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Uh-huh and I'll keep these bronze ones." Nodding at her decision, Lily handed the money she wished to save, to the now, grumpy Goblin.

"Right, please take a seat; we're going back to the Entrance!" Carefully following out his instructions, she waited for the first sign of daylight.

Once outside in the fresh air, Lily took a deep breath, thirsty for it. One she felt the dizziness leave her, the fiery red head, made her way back through the crowds, stopping off in every listed shop.

The list of books she had been given seemed a little too much. Not being a very studious person, except when it came to all things historical and dead, the only book she was looking forward to reading was 'Hogwarts: a history'. Coming out of Flourish and Blotts, Lily peered at a darkened shop opposite. Curious, she walked towards it, and before she could stop herself, she walked in.

The inside was astounding. Wicca hand made baskets hung from the roof, all trapping defenceless animals. Staring in awe at all the kinds of frogs, rats, cats and owls, Lily did not notice the owner walk in, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Child. Can I help you?" Jumping slightly, Lily turned to smile kindly at her.

"Hi, I'm just looking! Wait...do you have any monkeys?" She had always wanted a small thin little monkey, which her father had always denied her. Taking a step towards the counter the lady disappeared, only to return a few minutes later, holding a small Douc langur monkey. Lily recognised them from when she had been to China. Clearly impressed and taken aback by the fragile little creature, Lily asked if she could hold him. Hesitantly the lady allowed her to.

His shiny black shaggy coat was soft and silky. His lower arms and paws were beautiful, being mid length white sleek fur. From his nose to his upper chest was white, with a red tanned boarder. Smitten, Lily let him wrap his fury tail around her arm.

"I'll take him!" Lily announced happily.

"You do know my child that monkeys are not allowed at Hogwarts?" Not entirely bothered, Lily shrugged.

"Rules are there to be broken!" Smiling slightly, the lady took Lily's money, and sold her supplies she would need. Refusing to put him in a cage, Lily allowed him the cling to her shoulder, and hug her neck, scared.

"I'll call you... Binx", she muttered to herself and Binx.

Walking out of the doorway, she collided with someone, causing them both to lose balance, though neither fell.

"Watch where you're going will you?" A tall dark haired boy asked, clearly annoyed. Lily looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" Finally Lily caught a view of his whole face. He was around 5ft 10, very well built, with dark shoulder length hair tied back. His eyes were a brilliant blue, which bore into Lily's own green eyes.

"It's ok. I'm Sirius Black. I suppose you've heard of me. I mean who hasn't?" Startled at his confident opinion of himself, which Lily despised in a person, answered coldly back.

"No, actually I haven't, and even if I had, you don't look anything particularly special!" Smirking, Lily let Binx clutch her neck tighter.

"You're obviously new then!" Sirius choked, surprised.

"Hey Padfoot, who you chatting up this time?" Another dark haired boy called to him. This one was roughly the same height, and also well built. He had messy black hair, and chocolate caramel eyes, which fixed themselves upon Lily. Catching up to them, Lily looked to the other boy. He was a little smaller, but equally built. His hair was a fair brown, and his eyes a yellowish brown.

Folding her arms across her chest, Lily rested her weight on one foot. " I don't know! But she's new! Hasn't heard of me, or you, or Remus, or the marauders."

Growing impatient, the girl sighed bored, " Should I have?"

"Lady, we're legends. Most girls would die to be in your position right now!" The messy haired boy explained.

"Really? Well lucky me!" Lily sarcastically replied, before trying to move past him. Smugly, he held out his arm, so she could not get past.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously, his eyes gazing deeply at her own.

Sighing, Lily answered, "Lily Evans. And you are?" She was half interested to know who these boys, who thought highly of them selves, were.

" I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. So you're new? What year are you going to be in? You look a lil old for 1st year."

" Well, of course I'm not a first year!" She snapped. This only caused the three to burst into hysterical laughter. Groaning, the moody teen pushed past them and headed back to the muggle Streets of London.

Unsure of what time the housekeeper would arrive to pick her up, Lily could do nothing but wait.

She did wait, and wait, and wait. The rain had started again and under her hood, Binx clung to her like a baby to its mother. Smiling at her company, Lily looked around. Finally the familiar black car came into sight. Picking up her supplies, Lily got into the car, and was driven 'home'.

**September 1st**

Mrs Long had guided Lily to the platform she needed to be on. It confused and surprised Lily to see people disappearing into a wall, but this was the magic world. Grabbing her cases and protecting Binx she ran at the barrier, hoping to god this thing worked.

Relieved to reach the other side in one piece, she dragged her cases aboard the huge train, and began the tough search for a lone compartment; she managed to find one at the back of the train. Dumping her bags on the floor, Lily fell on the seat, smiling at Binxs' attempts to catch his own tail. Finally could breathe a sigh of relief.

Since the day of her father's absence, Lily had been strong, dealing with it. Living with it. This was her chance for a new start. How little did she know?

The train had only just started when three familiar faces and one unfamiliar appeared at the door, and without asking, entered. All were out of breath and laughing so much it looked painful. Trying to ignore them, Lily let Binx hide behind her back.

"Hey...aren't you that chick from Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yea... what's her name...Lily something?" James recalled.

'**_Why did this have to happen? Can't a girl have a moment's peace here? I know, fake a headache! It worked in Egypt.'_**

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, Lily looked to the boy she had not seen before. He was smaller than the rest, with watery blue eyes, and very skinny. Smiling pathetically at him, Lily corrected James.

"It's _Evans_. Lily Evans…"

"That's it! This is Peter by the way." He pointed, indicating to the other boy. "So, you never told me what year you're going into."

"Fifth!"

" Ohh, we should hook up sometime. We're in fifth." Sirius suggested, controlling his laughter.

"I don't think so!" Lily replied cooly.

"Wow, Jamesie ole pal, it appears we finally met someone who can resist our charms."

"Yea Padfoot, we're either losing our touch, or, she's crazy."

"Crazy", both boys muttered to themselves.

"So, Lily, where are you transferring from?" The guy she knew as Remus questioned. To be honest, Lily just wanted to be left alone. Not plagued with questions. Trying not to let her irritation show, she answered as simply as possible.

"I'm not!"

"Not what?"

"Transferring. This will be my first year at any magic school."

"Oh, that's unusual! You'll have a lot of catching up to do!" Remus explained, more to himself.

"Well, I've read all the books I needed to, which has basic spells and stuff. I'll have extra classes or something."

"Oh. Well, I hope you like Hogwarts. It's a great place, especially with the pranks we pull!" Peter screeched happily.

Deciding to blank out anything they were going to say, Lily began drumming her finger of the seat, focusing all her attention on it.

"So what's your deal? Why haven't you been to a school like Hogwarts before?" Sirius asked, trying to hit her more emotional side.

"What's it to you?"

"I was only asking! You don't have to snap at us." He replied, a little offended. Looking away, Lily muttered sorry.

Just at that moment, a long haired, bleached blonde haired guy walked through the door, followed by three others.

"Ah, Malfoy, and his _little_ sidekick Snape. What can we do for you? Came to have yourself turned pink this time?" James mused, causing Lily to turn her head back round.

"More like, to settle our differences. Oh, lookie here; another girlfriend. Mudblood no doubt!" At this, James jumped to his feet wand out, as did Remus and Sirius, Peter was lost behind the standing bodies.

Confused, Lily continued to ignore them. Although she knew what a Mudblood was, it did not hurt her. She had suffered far worse to bother. She was strong, and right now, not in the best of moods to put up with it.

" What's wrong Mudblood? Cat got your tongue?" Snape asked laughing.

Lily continued to look pleasantly into space, boiling inside. Why couldn't she be left alone? Why did people have to interfere? One more snotty remark and he'd be on the floor.

Withdrawing their wands, Malfoy and Snape moved further into the cabin, their followers behind.

"Why don't you leave her out of this?" Remus asked defensively.

"Why don't you shut up? We're talking to the Mudblood. She's not even worthy to walk this earth! They're disgusting!"

Sighing inwardly, Lily jumped to her feet, Binx falling back onto the seat. " That the best you can do? Cause I came to an empty cabin to be alone. But no, those four show up, then you. Why don't you just get lost?" Shocking herself at how nasty she had been, she smiled shamefully at them, which they seemed grateful for. "Now, one more snotty comment and I'll whack you into next Tuesday."

Snape raised his eyebrows, while Malfoy, smirked at the Marauders, before continuing to insult the muggle born. " I'd love to but you don't really deserve to be here, so I'm gunna have to do something about that!" Lily just rolled her eyes as Malfoy began muttering something.

The boys however were one step ahead and simultaneously shouted something which blew the Slytherins out of the compartment. Slamming the door, Peter, locked it from the inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lily collapsed on the chair next to a cowering Binx, who seemed grateful. Smiling down at him, Lily lifted him onto her lap, and stroked him into a heavy sleep.

Slowly, the Marauders sat down next to her, eyeing up the monkey with concern. "You know you aren't allowed Monkeys. It's against the rules!" Lily looked up startled.

"I don't care! They can scream all they want, the monkey stays!"

"That's what I like to hear. So, now that that's all over, who wants to walk around hexing firsties?" Sirius asked overly excited. Disgusted, Lily turned away, as three of the boys walked out.

Remus remained watching her with curiosity that was too un-nerving for Lily. The rest of the journey was spent talking about the Marauders, until Lily changed into the very uncomfortable uniform. Once both had changed, the other three came in with triumphant looks on their faces.

Groaning, Lily turned back to stroking Binx.

**Great Hall**

Lily stood outside two huge oak doors, listening to a Professor McGonagall instructing them on what to do, and hiding Binx in her hood.

"You will, when your name is called walk to the front, place the hat upon your head, and once sorted, go to the house table. Miss Evans, you will be announced. Am I understood?"

Murmuring's of 'yes', floated around. As the students entered the great hall, gasps of amazement could be heard. Lily was staring up at the enchanted ceiling, which she found breath taking. While students were sorted, which Lily found fascinating, she half listened to a conversation behind her.

"I can't wait to see James and the other marauders", an excited voice screeched.

"I know! It'd be great if we got to be in Gryffindor with them!"

"Just think of all the fun we could have!" the girl replied.

"He's nothing special, trust me!" The girls looked up at Lily, who in her anger of him, had turned to them.

"He might not be to you, but to us he's-" The first girl began.

"Your god? Idol? He's pathetic, and has nothing better to do, than bully first years. I wouldn't get your hopes up! He'd probably hex you to oblivion."

They both looked stunned, " Well, he's special to me BECAUSE he's my brother!" The smug looks on their faces was returned with one of shock and surprise from Lily.

After everyone but herself had been sorted, Lily waited nervously, every single pair of eyes on her. An elderly man stood, smiling at her kindly. Warmed, Lily hugged herself, hating the cold. Travelling through areas of Russia hadn't been much better for heat, but still.

"I would like to welcome a new student to our school. Lily Evans. She has come here to start in fifth year, from another country. This is a new experience to her, so I would like you all to be helpful and kind. Now I don't know if you knew this or not, but Monkeys aren't allowed in school." Lily felt Binx emerge slowly from her hood, and glare at the Headmaster.

Squeals of excitement and awe caused Lily to mentally roll her eyes. " Well, where ever I go, the monkey goes! Simple as!" Nodding amused, the headmaster indicated to the stand.

Self consciously, Lily sat herself on the stool, and placed the hat on her head, Binx clung to her shoulder, looking at it as though it was pure evil.

' _Lets see... Lily Evans! Do not be alarmed! I know things even you don't about yourself! You have travelled a lot with your father, who has recently disappeared. You have a great mind for anything archaeological, historical or dead, which is...interesting. Yet, with all this, I still do not know where to put you. Hmmm... I see a future for you in...GRYFFINDOR!"_

Once the hat had bellowed out all it wanted to, Lily jumped off the stool, and walked shaken, to the table which was clapping and cheering. Sighing, she plonked herself, next to a lone girl. She seemed more than grateful for the company.

"Hi... I'm Charlotte, but everyone calls me Lotte! Fifth year!" The girl declared holding out her hand, after pushing her glasses back up her nose. The girl had a thin face, with big glasses, which made her face look even smaller. The glasses protected brown eyes, which glowed with warmth. Her hair was a wispy light brown, tied back in a messy bun.

Taking her hand, Lily shook it hesitantly. "Lily Evans."

" I know!" Lotte, giggled a bit, before continuing, while both filled their plates. " It must be really scary coming to a new school. I'd be petrified, but you seem calm. I bet inside you just want to rip yourself apart?" Lily looked from her food, which Binx was eating, to Charlotte shocked.

"Well...errr.."

"Oh…goodness! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel worse! I sometimes just get so carried away I don't know what I'm saying", after a nervous laugh, she looked down at her plate.

Smiling slightly, Lily replied, "Well, it's ok. I'm not that bothered. You didn't make me feel any worse. I mean nothing was as bad as being sat on the train with those idiots", she said, looking to the marauders, Lotte following her gaze. "Then inadvertently telling his sister how much of a bad person he was!"

Lotte was still in shock that they had sat with her. "They are the most popular people in school. I mean look at them!" They looked over to the 6 sat laughing. The two girls Lily had interrupted were sat with them.

James it appeared had spilt something over Sirius, who had thrown it back. Shaking her head Lotte continued. "I think it's disgusting the way everyone fawns over them. They're just so full of themselves." Stabbing a bit of chicken on her plate, Lily nodded in agreement.

"So what's Hogwarts like? I mean the teachers and lessons?"

Lotte began ranting again about how the Slytherins head was biased, Lily only managed to get his name when Dumbledore stood up again.

"Silence please!" A eerie silence fell upon the hall as the old man continued. "I have a few important notices to make. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is called Forbidden for the simple fact it is, forbidden. I don't feel I have to express myself on this point." He said looking to the four boys Lily knew. "Secondly, Caretaker Filch has asked me, to tell you that, anyone who is found holding anything he counts as offensive, such as stink bombs, will be given a detention, by him. And we have a new teacher. Professor Arcane will be teaching Defence against Dark arts, and I hope you will make his stay here a welcome one! Now once you have finished, will you please return to your common rooms."

Clapping could be heard from around the room, with exception of the Slytherin table. Confused, Lily just looked around the room, taking in everyone. After a few minutes, people began to file out of the room. Lily, unsure of where to go, followed Lotte, through the castle to the Common room.

"Password?" The portrait asked. Lotte brought her hand to her forehead.

"I never found out! What was I thinking? Erm..." Lily, who was holding Binx, looked to Charlotte sympathetically. Already she liked her, and her forgetfulness.

"Well well… let's see, we have Charlotte Trelawney, and our favourite little red head, Lily Evans, who seems to think me a pathetic idiot. Shame, I thought we were getting on!" Rolling her eyes, Lily turned to face the Marauders, as did Lotte.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked grumpily.

"To get in! So if you would just move!" Sirius replied, equally as grumpy. Obligingly, the two moved, James throwing Lily intrusive glances. As everyone else walked through, she turned to him.

"What do you want? Why do you keep looking at me as though I'm some kind of alien?"

James gazed softly at her, looking deeply into her emerald eyes. " Just wondering what I did for you to call me pathetic! Care to explain?" He pulled her through the portrait hole and to the front of the girls stairs by her lower arm.

"Why do you think? I heard from your friend what you get up to and you went out hexing 'firsties'." Grouchily, Lily pushed his hand away.

"Fine have it your way. I'll give you till tomorrow afternoon to settle in!" He said, brushing past her, leaving Lily to wander to her room, puzzling it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and to everyone who reviewed. :) 

Pleas review

Love Miri


	3. Starting a fresh

**Hitchhiking to Hogwarts**

**Chapter 3**

**Starting a fresh**

James gazed softly at her, looking deeply into her emerald eyes. "Just wondering what I did for you to call me a pathetic prat! Care to explain?" He pulled her through the portrait hole and to the front of the girl's stairs by her lower arm.

"Why do you think? I heard from your friend what you get up to and you went out hexing 'firsties'." Grouchily, Lily pushed his hand away.

"Fine have it your way. I'll give you till tomorrow afternoon to settle in!" He said, brushing past her, leaving Lily to wander to her room, puzzling it.

**Breakfast**

Grudgingly, Lily had left Binx in the dorm she was sharing with Lotte and another girl. So she was sat at the table, talking to Lotte about the timetable which was to arrive. Lily was unsure of what she was going to take and was grateful when Professor Dumbledore asked her to see him directly.

Smiling slightly at Lotte, and pulling her bag on to her shoulder, Lily made her way to the front of the hall, and followed directions given to her by a giant like man, who seemed friendly enough, if a little hairy.

As she walked through a small stone corridor, the Headmaster could be seen standing at the other end, smiling kindly. Watching her step, Lily approached the man, and followed him to his office.

Once there, he sat down, and offered Lily a seat, which she took. The office was a mixture of moving pictures and books. Taking a quick look around fascinated and awe stricken, Lily waited for the headmaster to start.

"Now, Miss Evans, lets start with talking about your lessons. In total, you can take up to eight OWLS. I know you have a lot of catching up to do, so you will have extra classes twice every week, in Professors Arcane's office, at eight PM. Now, for your OWLS, you can choose from the following." Picking up a piece of paper, he continued, reading off it.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Defence against the Dark Arts, are all compulsory. That leaves you to choose four from, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic and muggle studies." Once finished he looked to Lily interestedly.

Her eyes flickered momentarily. They all sounded brilliant. "I think I'll take Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Herbology!" Thinking the answers over in her head, she nodded satisfied.

"I thought you would have chosen History of Magic, since you are so interested in history!"

"Yes well, I've been around historical things all my life; it's time for a change I guess!" Lily smiled politely at Dumbledore, before he magically created her timetable. Still entirely new to this whole magic thing, she sat open mouthed, gawping like an idiot.

Dumbledore chuckled and handed the piece of paper over to her. "I hope you enjoy your lessons..."

Taking the piece of paper carefully in her hands, she left the office, looking confused at the schedule. "So I have; Transfiguration; with McGonagall; on the... second floor. Right... so that would be... up!" Smiling at her own minor achievement, Lily began searching the ground floor for any sign of stairs. She felt almost stupid, as an enormous one, which she had passed before came into sight again.

Running up the stairs, she collided with some unsuspecting person, causing them both to fall to the bottom. Pushing herself off the blonde haired boy, blushing, Lily muttered apologies.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" As the boy got himself up, he assured her it was ok, and that no serious damage had been done. The boy was older than she was. He had a distinguished, charming, seductive look about him, which only added to Lily's embarrassment.

He held out his hand smiling, "Andrew Geller, sixth year Slytherin!" From what she had heard, Slytherins were supposed to be nasty, mean cunning people, but Andrew seemed quite the opposite.

Taking his hand, Lily replied, "Lily Evans!" Looking at the ground, then back up to him, she said," Err, I know this might sound a little cheeky, but could you show me how to get to the Transfiguration classrooms? It's my first day and I'm _more_ than a _little_ lost!"

Grinning warmly at her, he began walking up the stairs, inclining his head for her to follow him.

"You got McGonagall right? She's nice, if you don't get on the wrong side of her. She's a good teacher though!" Catching up to him, Lily pushed her bag further up her shoulder.

"Without sounding rude, I thought that Slytherins were, well, nasty, and cruel!" Andrew managed a laugh.

"Well most are, but a few of us aren't! We are just treated like the rest because we _are_ Slytherins!"

"Ohh", Lily uttered, not entirely sure of what to say next, "So, where are you headed now? I don't want to make you even later!"

"It's okay", he smiled, "I have to see McGonagall about some Snake tails. Pinder is blowing his lid!"

Confused, Lily asked, "Pinder?"

"He's the potions teacher who also happens to be our head! He's, screaming at the Ravenclaw sixth years right now! Anyway here we are!" He stopped outside an open door and turned to look at her. "You might not want to be seen talking with me!" Distractedly he looked through the opened door into the class.

"Why?" Lily questioned ignorant of the social stigma she would receive if she was seen talking to him.

"Because those Marauders are looking at us and seem pretty disturbed that we are talking... Plus they have a strong dislike of Slytherins!"

"It's ok, _them_ I don't mind!" Lily looked into the classroom and waved at them with a sarcastic smile on her face. James looked appalled at her, as did Sirius, Remus smiled faintly before continuing to take down notes.

"MISS!" James bellowed, "Lily's stood outside the classroom talking to a _Slytherin_, _instead_ of being in lesson!" Slightly angered, Lily walked into the class, pushing her bag up her shoulder again. Andrew followed her in, close behind her.

"He was just showing me to class". Lily began, "I was lost!" Lily explained.

"Very well" Professor McGonagall said hurriedly. Pushing her thin rimmed glasses back up her nose, displaying signs of frustration with them, which Lily could relate to her bag, she said,"I know you have just come from Dumbledore's office! Take a seat next to Miss Trelawney. And yes Andrew?"

As Lily took her seat, Andrew collected the snake tails, and left, smiling slightly at Lily before he did.

Lily understood none of the lesson, but tonight she had her extra lessons it seemed with Professor Arcane, maybe that would help. Packing up her things, she and Lotte left the classroom, only to be stopped by the Marauders in the packed hallway. It reminded her of walking through the dusty streets in Egypt, or the vibrantly coloured passages in Italy. The atmosphere here was just as busy and polluted with sounds as it was there.

"What was _that?_" James asked, pulling Lily to one side, leaving Sirius to stare at Lotte somewhat confused. Lotte pulled her robes tighter around herself as she noticed Sirius' offhand, bemused glare.

Furrowing her brow, Lily pushed his arm away from her, "What are you talking about?"

Putting his hand back on her arm to deliberately annoy her, he replied, "I'm talking about you and that _Slytherin_. That's betraying your fellow Gryffindors..."

"What?" Lily asked, more than slightly annoyed. She looked at Charlotte, and rolled her eyes, but Charlotte was too busy being knocked about by people pushing past her, as was Sirius. He was resorting to standing on people's feet as they moved around him.

"Why were you talking to him I think James means." Lily looked at Sirius now, grimacing as she heard a young student howl with pain as Sirius trod on his foot. "It's against our rules to talk to Slytherins!" Sirius informed her.

"_And?_" She asked sarcastically, before grabbing Lotte and pulling her through the crowds. James and Remus watched, while Sirius continued to push people out of his way. He managed to catch a glimpse of Lotte as she disappeared around a corner, shrieking at the other students. It brought a smile to his face, which seemed to frighten the first year, whose robes he had hold of.

James stood utterly bewildered.

"James, forget about her!" Remus said, dismayed at any feelings James may have towards Lily, bad or good. He turned to Sirius and frowned. "Maybe you should put him down Padfoot..."

**Lily and Lotte **

Lily laughed at the joke Charlotte had just made about James. Plonking her bag down, she sat on the grass, looking out to the lake. That lesson had been a hard one, and Lily had only just followed it.

"So Lily; how is it going so far? And who was that Andrew?" Lotte asked, giggling.

Lily looked over the deep blue water, wishing her father was here to see this. "Transfiguration was tough. I felt like a Turkey on Christmas day. You know-stuffed... Charms was easy though. I quite liked it. Oh, and Herbology was good." Lily stopped to take a breath then looked at Charlotte smiling, "Andrew was helping me to class. I was really lost, and we were both headed in the same direction. So it seemed perfectly normal that he should show me the way..."

"If you say so", Lotte smirked,"What time do you have your extra classes?" She asked, opening a book on divination.

Lily glanced at her watch. "I have to be there at eight! And it's nearly four. Why?"

Charlotte looked up from her book, and pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. "I was just wondering if you would let me read your palm... I need to get in some practise."

Lily's eyes lit up. She had had her palm read once before. Excited, she held out her hand, allowing Lotte to lean over it like a doctor does a wound.

**- - - Egypt- Cairo - - -**

Quickly, Akheem scurried across the scorching pavement. His feet were red raw from his long travel across the desert and through Cairo. His sandals had fallen apart along the way, and his now bare feet were bloodied and bruised. He collapsed against a wall, catching his breath, as people walked by him, trying to avoid his eye.

The sun was high in the sky, and the floor burnt his feet. Tourists and locals alike were searching for cover from the unusually hot sun. Sweat trickled down his forehead, forcing him to remember the headache he had, and his sore eyes and dry tongue. Pushing himself off the wall with all the strength he could muster, he proceeded to stumble through the streets.

He had to tell her somehow. He had travelled too far to fail now. First thing's first though, he would have to go back to his apartment and sort a few things out. Then he would have to go to the museum and check everything was alright there...

**- - - Hogwarts - - -**

It was just chiming eight, when Lily barged through the door to Professor Arcane's office. He seemed a little stunned as Lily Evans came in, panting and gasping for breath, bent over clutching her chest.

Lily looked up momentarily before holding out her hand, asking silently for a moment.

Arcane opened his mouth but closed it again. He was a young looking man, with sandy brown, wavy hair. He looked to Lily, no older than forty. His eyes were a soft hazel colour, and his face was tanned slightly and wise. There was no denying, he was good looking, which caused Lily to blush a little, although it wasn't noticeable due to her already flushed cheeks. He was quite tall, and was well built. Through his thin shirt you could see the contours of his chest, and it looked good.

Smiling shyly, Lily rested against his desk, getting her breath back. James had chased her all the way up here for pinching his homework, before she had dived through the door.

Professor Arcane put a book down on the desk and smiled familiarly at her, waiting for her to regain her posture. "You must be Miss Evans", He said, in a warm friendly voice.

Lily smiled at the teacher innocently, as she lengthened her skirt, and straightened her tie and blouse. "Yup", she declared brightly, "I'm Lily!"

Smiling at her briefly, Arcane he held out his hand, "Professor Arcane, or Cole! Whatever, I never really liked formalities." Lily took his hand cautiously, as if he had a contagious bug.

Pushing a piece of fringe behind her ear, she smiled slightly, "I'll call you Cole then, if you're sure."

Pulling his hand away from her, he replied, "I am. Now then, let's get started."

Looking about, Lily asked, "So what am I doing?"

Sitting down in his chair, he indicated for her to sit down in the chair at the other side of the desk. Sitting down, Lily waited for him to give her some sort of instruction. Something about the way he composed himself was oddly familiar.

"Well, we're going to start with the basics." Something about him commanded obedience and Lily found herself a few minutes later stood with a glass on her head, one arm behind her back, and her wand in the other.

He cast another jinx her way, and under his instruction, Lily had to block it.

**- - - Eleven PM - - -**

Lily fell out of Arcane's office, battered and bruised. He was supposed to be a teacher, but his casual attitude to teaching led her to believe he wasn't as bothered about the rules as most were. Even though she was in agony, she had learnt so many spells it was unbelievable. He was a nice guy though. She had already found a deep rooted respect for him. He appeared in the doorway and cast another spell at her. Groaning, Lily fell against a wall.

Raising his brow, he said, "Remember- always be on your guard. Now run along."

Grumbling, Lily pushed herself off the wall. "Run along my bottom!"

She managed to climb up the steps and make her way to the Fat Lady. Muttering the password to the half asleep lady, Lily waited for her to accept it. Shattered, she made her way into the common room.

James was sat with a book, looking bored out of his head. As soon as the portrait opened, he looked up. He was surprised to see Lily basically collapse through it.

James had been waiting for her all night to bring his unfinished homework back. It half worried him to see her fall into the common room all bruised, but on the other hand, it was her own fault for pinching his homework. Grumbling, he pondered over whether to help her or not. Putting his book aside, he rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he helped her to stand up, "You know, I should just let you lay on a huge pile on the floor, but I'm too gentleman like to do that."

Lily groaned as she stood up. "Too tired to care", she whispered feebly.

James raised his eyebrows somewhat amused. "If you say so", sighing, he sat her down on the couch. "Perhaps you should go to bed now".

Too exhausted to bother, Lily let her head fall onto James' shoulder, and let her heavy aching eyelids close and rest.

James sat looking about hoping no one was watching. He wasn't known as a soft touch. Unsure of what to do with her, he tapped her head, trying to be as comforting as possible.

He looked up at the girl's stair case and back at Lily. He couldn't risk it. There were allsorts of tales of boys who'd tried to get up there and had been turned into all sorts of creatures. Sighing, he slowly pushed her away from him and got off the couch, then slowly lowered her so she was laid down there.

Dashing off quickly, he returned with two blankets. One he tucked Lily in with, and the other he handed Nearly Headless Nick who he had been talking to for quite some time now. Nick looked at the cover wistfully. "If only I could use a cover again..."

Rolling his eyes, James turned to him. "Watch her for me will you?"

Before Nick could reply, James was off again, back up his staircase. Nick turned to look at Lily who was snuggled up cosily. "Must have had a lesson with that new teacher", he muttered to a nearby painting.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for reading.

I'll try and reply to the reviews I haven't replied to soon. Lots of college work to do 

Love Miri


End file.
